The present invention relates in general to a device for monitoring operation efficiency and temperature increase of hardware, and more particularly, to a device having the heat dissipation function and operative to monitor and display hardware operation efficiency and temperature variation. The monitoring device of a heat dissipation device can be driven via control of a panel or operation system.
In the information era, information equipment such as computer hardware is highly demanded in the office. For the routine application, requirement of high efficient operation has consequently advances the functionality and quality of hardware components, such as high-frequency operation of central processing unit, display card, operation of hard disk. However, the problem accompanied with the high efficient operation is the increased heat generated thereby. How to efficiently dissipate the heat has thus become an important topic in the industry. Currently, heat dissipation devices have been attached to the components which generate great amount of heat. For example, a heat dissipation device and a fan are typically mounted on a central processing unit for quickly dissipate heat generated based on heat conviction and conduction, so as to reduce the operation temperature. Other proposals include the “computer peripheral for temperature control and wind speed adjustment” disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 553425 and the “external device for fan control and monitoring computer temperature” disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 573760. In these proposals, a temperature sensing circuit or a temperature information retrieving unit is used to derive the temperature variation of hardware, so as to achieve heat dissipation by using control circuit or processing unit to control the fan. In addition, a display unit is also available for displaying the operation status. However, in the above proposals are all directed to the temperature sensing and fan driving issues and mechanical or electronic operations. The monitoring process of the hardware temperature does not provide heat dissipation itself.